Scar's Revenge, Mheetu's End
by Spread Your Wings
Summary: Mufasa and Simba are dead. Scar found out that there is a new King and new Queen. He wants to rule over Pride Rock. He sent one of the cubs to their Pride to set up a trap. Will they get out of the trip? Is Mufasa and Simba alive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To let ya know Nala isn't an adult or a teenager, she's a little bit older then she was in Lion King one. I own nothing.

* * *

Today was the day that Mohatu's and Sarafina's son was born! Rafiki was holding him up, the parents were beside him and Nala was too.

Almost all the animals of Africa was there to see the new cub born. It brought them back memories when Simba was born.

The lioness were on Pride Rock in the distance watching Rafiki raise the Prince in the air. They roared loudly, the animals were cheering, everyone was happy for the new Prince to be born!

Rafiki lowed his arms, and held the young Prince. The celebration of his birth was over eveyone left.

Rafiki gave the Prince to his mother. She grabbed him with her mouth, she walked over to the lioness' and laid down with her son in her arms.

Mohatu and Nala followed behind and sat next to her.

"What's his name?" One of the lioness' asked.

"Mheetu," Sarafina said with a smile.

"I remember Simba was born," Sarabi said.

Nala observed her new brother. "He's so cute." He reached out his small paw out to Nala.

"He looks like his momma, " said one of the lioness'.

"I miss Simba, its not the same without him," Nala said with a sigh.

"We all do," her mother said.

"Can I go for a walk?" Nala asked nicely.

"Yes, but only stay in the Pridelands," her father answered.

Nala walked down Pride Rock into the long gress. In her path there was water, she always goes there to cool herself off.

She saw a young cub pondering, Nala walked over to the cub. She had brown fur and red eyes.

The young cub looked at Nala with sad eyes. "Help me."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been kicked out of the Outlanders and I have no place to go," the young cub said.

"Come with me." Nala walked her to Pride Rock.

The lions of the Pride looked at the cub.

"She needs a place to stay," Nala said.

"Can I stay here forever? " She asked.

"What's your name?" Mohatu asked.

"Kula."

"Where did you come from?" Sarafina asked.

"I got kicked out of the Outlanders."

"Sure you can live here," the king said.

"Thank you!" Kula bowed.

"Mohatu, I need a word with you," Sarafina said as she stood up and gave Mheetu to Nala, and she walked off with her mate.

"What's wrong?"

"I think it's a trap, Scar must've planed this," she said with worry in her eyes.

"To make you feel better, I'll keep out for the Outlanders every night."

"Only have her stay the night," she said.

"I can't change my mind on her, I already told her she can live here, and I won't let Nala be alone with her, they will have a bodyguard. "

"Thanks, and I'll make sure Mheetu is safe," Sarafina said.

"Don't take your eyes off of them, is that all you wanted?" He asked.

"Yes." Mohatu and Sarafina walked back to the lioness' and she grabbed Mheetu from Nala.

"I'm hungry, " Nala said.

"Me too,"Kula said.

"Its hunting time," a lioness said.

"Girls you go hunt, I'm staying here," Sarafina said.

The lioness' took off.

"So tell me how you got kicked out," Mohatu said.

"Well, I wasn't obeying the King or Queen," she replied.

"Who's the King and Queen?" Sarafina asked.

"Scar and Zira."

"This doesn't sound to good, two Kingdoms," Sarafina said.

"Scar really does have a trick up his paw," Mohatu said.

"So they kicked me out."

"That's it?" Nala asked.

"They were going to kill me, but they kicked me out instead. "

"Let's play tag while we wait," Nala suggested.

"Yeah! "

"I'm going to have a meeting them the lioness' after dinner, Nala and Kula aren't going to be part of it," Mohatu said.

"If its about Kula, Nala should be part of the meeting. If she doesn't go to the meeting, she'll never know about what Scar has for a plan," Sarafina suggested.

"Okay, she'll be part of it, but I want you to watch Kula, I'll have Mheetu with me."

Suddenly the lioness' came back with the meat, all the lions got together and ate.

"We have a meeting after dinner," the King said.

"Do I have to be there?" Nala asked.

"Yes, but Kula isn't," her father said.

The lions finished eating, the lioness' followed Mohatu in the cave to have a meeting. Sarafina and Kula stayed outside.


	2. Scar's planing something

The lions of the Pride cricled around Mohatu. Their eyes were on the king and their ears were ready to listen.

The king looked at the eyes of the lions'. "I believe that Scar has a trick up his paw."

"What do you mean?" One of the lioness' asked.

"Kula, belongs in the Outlands, we need to be on watch at all times, and we all know Scar wants this Pride. Oh and Dottie, you'll be the bobyguard to the cubs."

"Got it."

"What about my son and my husband? " Sarabi asked.

"We will find them. That's it for today's meeting, you are now dismissed."

The lions exited out of the cave one by one. Suddenly their eyes got wide. The cubs were gone and Sarafina was knocked out. Mohatu walked over to his wife, and licked her, to wake her up.

Sarafina opened her eyes.

"What happened? " the king asked.

"Scar came and took the cubs," she said weakly.

The whole Pride was furious. "Should we go after him?" One of the lioness' asked.

"Yes, we are all going."

"What about Mheetu?" Sarafina asked as she sat up.

"You are to stay here with Dottie, and I'll go with the rest of the Pride," Mohatu suggested.

"What are we waiting for?" Sarabi asked.

"We should-" the king was cut off by a little cubs voice.

"Scar is coming."

"NALA!" The whole Pride shouted in bewilderment, and her parents hugged her.

"What happened? " Her mother asked.

Nala was covered in scraps from Scar. "Scar attcked me, and I got away, so now he's trying to find me."

"We have to stop him!" Sarafina said.

"We are going, Nala and Sarafina you are to stay here, the reast of us are going to stop Scar and his Pride!" The king said as he took off with the other lions.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen next?**


	3. War

The Pride hopped off the rocks and walked in the long grass, there was brieds flying in the sky, and some animals were drinking water. The lions were running as fast as they could, their hearts pounding and gasping for air to fill their lungs i

n the distance there was a lion, it was coming as them. It looked like a female because of the tan fur. As it got closer the Pride can make out who it was, it was Zira. She was ready to attack the Pride.

She bit and clawed one of the lioness'. The lioness roared in pain, suddenly there were more lioness' that were from the Outlands they attacked the Pridelanders.

Sarabi ran off from the war that they had. Mohatu saw her leave. "Sarabi."

"She's to scared to fight," Zira said.

"Where's Scar?" The king asked.

"He's at Pride Rock," Zira said with a laugh.

"Go to the Pride, we'll be fine," said on of the lioness'.

Mohatu nodded and he ran off, he hopes that nothing happened to his family. He could see his Pride in the distance, he was almost home. As he got closer to the rock, he picked up speed and climbed on the rock. He found his wife lying on the ground covered in scraps.

He saw Mheetu on the ground, with blood coving his fur, and Nala was crying, she was hugged her baby brother. Dottie was fighting Scar.

Mohatu roared loudly and he began to fight Scar, he punched him in the face and clawed him. Scar was becoming weak. "You win."

"Scar go home!" Mohatu roared.

Scar weakly walked off the rock. Mohatu walked over to his wife and licked her. She woke up. "Mheetu is dead."

His eyes grew wide. "No." He walked over to his cubs.

"Daddy," Nala cried as she hugged her dad. He looked at his now dead son, his eyes watered, he wanted to cry with his daughter, but he doesn't like to cry in front of his cub.

"I'm so sorry," Dottie said as she helped Sarafina up on her paws.

Mohatu finally cried along with Nala, Sarafina and Dottie.

* * *

The Outlanders were all over the ground, full of blood. Zira saw Scar coming, she ran up to him. "Did they do this to you?"

"Yes, I killed their son."

The lioness' were shocked they blinked a couple of times and they roared in anger. They ran up to Scar and fought him until he died. Zira watched him die and she attacked the Pridelanders, but she lost, she too end up dying.

As the lioness' got home, they saw the lions crying, they saw Mheetu on the ground and they cried with tem.

**Where do you think Saraib went?**


	4. The Return of the Lions

Sarabi was far away from home, she was in the jungle looking for someone. Suddenly she heard sticks creaking and it sounded like it was coming closer toward her.

Her heart was beating fast, was about to fun off, but a familiar face stopped her.

"Don't go my love."

"Mufasa!" She hugged him and licked him, she was happy to see him.

"Mommy," Simba smiled.

Sarabi hugged her son and licked his cheek. "I tought you were dead."

"Scar really wanted us to leave the pride, " Mufasa said.

"Well, we killed Scar and Zira," She smiled and pulled her favorite boys in another hug. Once they broke out of the hug they, walked out of the jungle and headed home

"I can't wait to see Nala!" Simba smiled as he climbed on the rock with his parents.

They saw the lions cry and they saw a dead lion lying on the ground.

"What happened? " Mufasa asked.

"He killed our son," Mohatu said.

"I'm so sorry," Sarabi said.

"Nala!" Smiba called in surprise.

Nala looked at Simba. "Simba!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

The lions looked at the two males who just arrived at Pride rock, their cries turned into happy faces, they hugged the male lions.

"Nala, who's the cub that died?" Simba asked.

"My brother Mheetu."

"I'm so happy that you came back! " Sarafina smiled.

"Alright everyone get in a circle, " Mufasa said.

The lions formed a circle and they had their eyes and ears toward Mufasa.

"I'd like to thank Mohatu and Sarafina for taking over the Pride when I left. I'm back as king! Scar kicked Simba and I out, we wweren't dead, its good to be back! Now we must bury the cub."

Mohatu scooped up the cub and he hopped off the rock with the lions following him. They walked behind Pride Rock.

The lionessess were digging a hole to put Mheetu in. "Does anyone have something to say?" Mufasa asked.

"He was a great brother, and I loved him," Nala said.

"He died at a young age, I was hoping to see him grow up," Sarafina said.

The lionesses finished digging the hole, Mohatu placed his son in the hole. "Goodbye son."

The lions walked back on Pride Rock.

**The end! Happy Easter!**


End file.
